Within the field of watch-straps, manufacturers and designers have produced straps of different materials, qualities, and compositions. Within the watch industry exists a niche market of watches made of wood. These watches are most typically paired with a strap comprised of separate individual wooden links. Some watch straps have been made from wood plates with a vertical or longitudinal wood grain; however because of the hardness of the wood, the thickness of the wood, and the direction of the wood grain, such watch straps crack, which is aesthetically unappealing. Additionally, the density and dryness of commercial wood plates typically makes them a poor material choice for watch straps.
Therefore, there is a need for a watch strap that provides and maintains a wood aesthetic without substantial cracking.